The present invention generally relates to computers, and more particularly relates to personal computers, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for integrating a laptop personal computer into a cockpit of an aircraft.
In recent years, laptop personal computers have become increasingly prevalent in many industries. The aviation industry is no exception to this general trend. For example, Southwest Airlines has issued laptop computers to many of its pilots. These laptops are often used for route planning purposes, such as flight management, performance management, and optimization. The various tasks performed by these laptops are necessarily not tasks which are required by the FAA to be automated and optimized. For example, pilots can plan routes, descent rates, engine management, airspeed, etc., to optimize fuel consumption using such laptop computers.
While these laptops have cost advantages over traditional avionics equipment, such as FMSs, with the same capabilities, they do have some drawbacks as well. First of all, the laptop display is typically inadequate in the often very bright sunlight of a cockpit. Additionally, laptops usually lack sufficient viewing angle performance to permit cross-cockpit viewing of the display. Secondly, the mouse, touch pad, or cursor controller of a typical laptop is often unsuitable for use during flight, especially during times of moderate-to-high turbulence. Thirdly, these laptops are usually isolated from the information sources on the aircraft and on the ground. Lastly, these laptops often are required to be shut down during take-offs, approaches, and landings because of the often-high levels of electromagnetic interference they are known to cause.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for integrating laptop personal computers into the cockpit of an aircraft which overcome some of these shortcomings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for integrating a laptop personal computer into an aircraft cockpit for use before, after, and during flight.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a selective connection between the laptop and an avionics display.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a mouse adaptor for coupling the laptop to the on-board cursor controller.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to include a data connection between the laptop and external data sources on the aircraft.
It is still another feature of the present invention to include a docking station having shielding around it to minimize electromagnetic interference (EMI).
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved economic efficiency in on-board aviation computing.
It is a more specific advantage of the present invention to permit the use of a relatively low-cost laptop computer in an aircraft cockpit while simultaneously utilizing on-board avionics equipment to overcome some of the inherent shortcomings of a laptop computer.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for integrating a laptop computer into a cockpit, which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including a shielded laptop personal computer coupled to on-board avionics equipment.